


Stay

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [46]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: Reader begs Rafe to stay





	Stay

You watch him pack his bags again. You want to throw something at him, but you know that won’t do anything but send him off in a rage. The last time he left he barely came back alive and you feared that that same would happen again.

You never cared too much about his long trips, he’d always come back to you and always in one piece, but that last time shook you. The last time gave you a huge dose of reality about just how serious his excursions were.

Rafe was so used to everyone doing the heavy lifting that he just saw his near death experience as a reason he shouldn’t get his hands dirty again. Of course, you saw it differently.

You walk up behind him and kiss his neck. “I love you, Rafe.”

“Mm, I love you too, baby.”

“When are you coming back?” You try your best to not show your anger.

“Should only be gone a couple of months this time.”

“Rafe…”

You step back as he turns around to look at you. 

“Yes?”

“Please…stay…” You feel the tears well up and your chin starts to quiver. You told yourself that it wasn’t going to happen, that you’d stay strong this time.

He strokes your face gently and smiles at you. “I want nothing more to stay in bed with you forever, but I have to go, baby. I promise you I’ll come back as soon as possible and if I don’t get what I want in those couple of months, I promise I’ll return regardless.”

“You will?”

“Of course. And, before you say anything, I’ll make sure to keep out of harm’s way. Anything for my babygirl.” He pulls you in and kisses you. “I love you.” he whispers against your lips.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
